Shūji Wakahisa
(若久・ Wakahisa Shūji), is a supporting character in Right to Die: Bleed Black, Ghast Glass and Reign Ruins, who serves an ambiguous role as both a hero and antagonist, as well as Neil's love interest and main object of desire. He is Ryūnosuke, Sōseki and Akiko's brother and Terumi's second eldest son out of her triplets. He is sent to infiltrate and instigate conflict in the organization Neil is allied with. Shūji is a famous songwriter, multi-instrumentalist, singer and composer, known for his popularity despite keeping a low profile and remaining mysterious about his private life. Appearance Shūji is a pale-skinned, fit and fairly tall boy whose most distinguishing feature is his white and purple color scheme. He is particularly characterized for his dashing good looks, smooth voice and sheer elegance, besides being known for his charms, which often allow him to win over others. He is lean-built and muscular, with long limbs, of a notorious and engagingly youthful appeal, befitting a devilish boy. Heighting 1,92cm tall, Shūji has snow white messy hair, which he tends to part to the right, light red eyes with icy blue middle rings, and light blue sclera, along with white thin eyebrows as well as long eyelashes. He has a thin face, a broad back and a thin neck, besides slender collarbone and waist. He possesses a ghost pale, silk white skin, and pale white blood. He has prominent canine teeth like his brothers, but, like theirs, his are only visible when he opens his mouth. He is slender, yet fairly muscular, most notably seen when he is shirtless or wearing shirts that show off his arms. Shūji is said to dress very tastefully, as his wardrobe consists of skin tight, sophisticated clothing, made up of buttoned shirts and jackets of all sorts, including leather jackets and hoodies. His accessories are limited to silver jean chains and neckties, those of a dark color or in black and white, with geometrical patterns. His wardrobe is often seen in white, black, red, blue and purple colors, with zippers and small skulls as details. Personality and Traits Shūji is a very cool and collected boy, whose both character and looks are described as charming. He loves adventure and brawling, and speaks in a very eloquent manner. He has his own degree of eccentricity, but as a whole, he is focused and patient. It is very uncommon to see him bickering with others or having an outburst of emotions, except in fits of disappointment or discontent, but even these are subdued by his own calm attitude eventually. He is also characterized by his loving nature, playful and compassionate demeanor, and good-natured, easy smile. Shūji is easily the most caring, considerate and helpful character out of the Bleed Black main cast, not only towards Neil, but all of their other friends as well. He has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood and he can tolerate all of his companions' idiosyncrasies while managing to maintain his maturity and steadfastness. Often seen with a smile on his face, Shūji is an understanding and nurturing person who looks after the emotional welfare of others. Underneath his peaceful, docile surface, however, there have been a couple events that have disturbed him, some justified by more serious reasons than others that might have just caught him off guard. He is sweet and friendly even to strangers or people who are wary of him. Shūji has an everlasting patience that sometimes makes people either question or admire him, but, despite the fact he rarely gets angry, he refuses to admit when he does get irritated, even when he clearly is, and instead puts on a fake smile. At those times, he is prone to making backhanded comments that others often do not catch on, and he becomes stubborn. Known for being both agile and analytic, Shūji is a quick thinker and often uses his intelligence for his own advantage, such as gaining the upper-hand or coming up with clever plans. Similarly to his brothers, Shūji is also lazy to some extent, usually seen when he is skipping class periods because he does not need to study them, or when he takes shortcuts in hopes of achieving quicker results. He is also a graceful, cultured young boy who maintains an air of coolness and elegance. Others often point out his good etiquette and wisdom, as he never speaks too much or out of turn, and his words are soft and gentle. Shūji's personality can be described as one that is between his brothers', as he is as rebellious, open hearted and casual as Sōseki, but level-headed, mysterious and sophisticated like Ryūnosuke. In fact, many of Shūji's own characteristics point out to this position, such as his color scheme and general dress being purple, a combination of red and blue, and his hair, that is brushed down like his younger brother's but as spiky as his older's; as well as sharing some traits with them, for instance their laziness, laid-back personality and tendency of getting bored easily. Shūji himself seems to be closer to his younger brother, as they both decided to accept their human side over their destructive instincts. During battle, Shūji gives off a very calm and relaxed air. Early on, his expression was most often blank and he did not show much emotion during his fights, even against powerful foes, although that changed over time. Still, he is not very talkative and remains polite enough to return a person's greeting or maintain a casual posture, despite the fact he still can make snarky statements if provoked enough. Although he appears complacent in regards to his own abilities, Shūji does not gloat or boast of them, choosing to give off a hard air of confidence in the face of battle. Shūji does not feel any joy or pleasure from winning and does not smile upon his win in battle, rather maintaining an emotionless face and walking away. Shūji shares his older brother's strong sense of honor and pride to some extent. While he does not condemn guns, he does not use them, favoring melee weapons and archery. He refuses to attack an opponent from behind, bluff or make casual bets. Despite his ever-perfect nature, Shūji also has more sinister undertones to his personality. He displays a clear detachment from human regulations, and at times is clearly ignorant of social customs, such as his lack of sense of personal space and universal way of speaking. Differently from his brothers, he spent most of his life in facilities, being experimented on and killed repeatedly, which desensitized him in matters of his own death and pain. As such, he often takes hits during battle instead of dodging them, and has a pain tolerance high enough to remain firm even when weakened. He also has an underlying and unconscious obsession with death. During his childhood, in contrast to his now emotionally open personality, he initially showed lack of empathy for others, and measured other people's worth based on his own analyses rather than their right to live. Thanks to his interest for humans, he later on learns how to be more honest with himself, understanding why exactly he does not feel any sort of anger for what he went through, and rejects his destructive nature, embracing his humanity instead. The gaps between his lovable nature and instability show Shūji's personality to be an ambiguous one. Neil's friendship during the time he was kidnapped became a pillar of support that gave him much needed stability, serving as an influence in that chaotic and violent part of his life, and led him to become obsessed with his love. His fixation, in fact, grew to escalating proportions to the point that Shūji completely lacks a sense of self and has made Neil his entire world. Story Relationships Neil Shūji loves Neil because he gave him the strength and hope he didn't think still existed when he was being kept inside a lab abandoned and experimented on. Amidst the hell and agony of being executed over and over, Shūji could look forward to talking to and playing with Neil, which made his life slightly less miserable. He thought that Neil had, rather unconsciously, taught him that there are some aspects of life he could wish for, with no pain or loneliness to fear. Truthfully, Shūji is the only one to fully value Neil's opinions and welfare, as others are too desperate about the world around them and scared of Neil to listen to him, usually forcing him into things he is not sure of or doesn't want to do. Shūji is the person who can completely and sincerely commit himself to him, as he thinks his whole self can be used for Neil's sake. In their partnership, Shūji is both more powerful and more aware of the situation than Neil is, however he still prefers to let him take the lead. Family Brothers Ryūnosuke often confronts his brother about his ideals, and calls him foolish, but he deeply respects his younger brother and often takes his words in high regards, to the point he will back down on his plans because of Shūji's influence on him. In return, Shūji cares a lot about his bother, and the two sometimes act as consultants for each other. Shūji fears for his brother's ruthlessness, and is more worried about his personality faults than he is for Sōseki's, as the latter is cocky and unwilling, but ultimately an empathetic man, while Ryūnosuke is cold and aloof, and purposely detaches himself from others. Shūji shares a more brotherly relationship with his younger brother, and they're considerably closer to each other than they are to Ryūnosuke, seeing they share the same set of ideals and worldview, even if Shūji is considerably more mature than Sōseki. They often like to talk about music, play games and practice sports together. Shūji often aids his younger triplet and acts as a voice of reason for him, as well as a mediator between Sōseki and Ryūnosuke's rivalry. Sōseki, on the other hand, acts lazily towards his older brother, and pretends to take his more philosophical questions for granted, while actually taking his words to heart and holding them dear, specially at more tragic times. Sōseki usually acts bratty around his older siblings, but lets himself be spoiled by Shūji. Mother Part of their relationship can be described as being held back by feelings of both guilt and cluelessness. Terumi feels extremely guilty for what happened to Shūji, and puts her partly at fault. Although Shūji barely remembers his mother from his childhood, he is specially excited in slowly learning the experience of having a parent. Consequently, he doesn't know how to comfort his mother and often feels frustrated because of the distance she unknowingly puts between them due to her remorse. He tries to convince her he is over what happened and that she should focus on the present and future rather than the past. They have a close and even fun relationship, as Shūji finds her shenanigans and excitement in being part of his life endearing. Friends Weapons and Abilities Shūji's fighting style emphasizes on minimization and countering of enemy attacks. Shūji can magically generate arrows of purple energy, using his own sword as a bow. He usually attacks by shooting toward the sky, making an extensive barrage of arrows rain over his enemies and follow them for a considerable amount of time. Multi-instrumentalist Equipment Shūji's style of swordsmanship involves the use of a sheathed blade. Otsuyu Death Scythe Others Howl Kagami Background Osamu Dazai Howl's Moving Castle Kitsune Trivia *His and his brothers' birthday fall on May 5, Children's Day in Japan. *His hobbies include topics related to music and cinematography, such as playing and learning new instruments. *He likes tall buildings, mountains and open spaces. **Shūji's love of high heights can be described as head for heights. *His favorite subjects are Physics, Philosophy, Literature and Music. *Shūji is associated with the wind, birds, foxes, the sky and the stars. *He's fond of Star Wars, Star Trek, Blade Runner, Back to the Future, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Matrix, Tron, Ghostbusters, Alien, Akira, Ghost in the Shell and Transformers. Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Right to Die characters Category:Right to Die: Bleed Black characters Category:Right to Die: Ghast Glass characters Category:Right to Die: Reign Ruins characters Category:Aeons Category:Agender Category:Men Category:Homosexuals